Shipp moments: Origen
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Trials of Apolo 1 & 2* En medio de todo el lío de los Emperadores Romanos, un nuevo semidios hace acto de presencia. El hijo de Eros va a revolucionar los corazones de todo el campamento, sobretodo los de Apolo y Leo, juntando a este par de tontos enamorados. (Apolo/Leo) Yaoi.


**—SHIPP MOMENTS: ORIGEN—**

 ** _Conoce a Eric, el Cupido 24 horas._**

* * *

Os preguntareis, como llegaron estos dos elementos que son Apolo y Leo a ser pareja. La razón respira y tiene nombre y apellido. Hablamos de la mas nueva "adquisición" del Campamento Mestizo. Eric Finedark, hijo de Eros... y nieto de Apolo.

Ocurrió cuando los tres Mosquedioses (entiendase Apolo, Leo y Calipso) regresaron al Campamento, está vez en compañía de D'artaMeg (la niña sigue detestando el mote que Leo le dio) y Quiron les recibió literalmente trotando con cara de alivio.

— ¡Al fin! Apolo, hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

Poco le importó si los cuatros llegaban destrozados y medio muertos, al parecer ese alguien era más importante.

— Disculpad su impulsividad, pero se trata de un semidios de nivel 2 —advirtió Quiron a la puerta de su despacho, antes de abrir y ante eso Apolo pasó saliva.

— ¿Semidios de nivel 2? —Leo abrió los ojos como platos— No sabía que se podía subir de nivel.

— Llamamos así a los hijos de dioses y semidioses —informó, sudando frío—. De por si no hay muchos, la gran mayoría de Dioses no están tan pirados como para intimar con el hijo de otro... excepto tal vez mi padre, y los pocos semidioses de nivel 2 que nacen no sobreviven más que unos meses de vida. Demasiado poder para un cuerpo mortal.

Leo pasó saliva y se limitó a ignorar el pinchazo en su corazón ante el rechazo indirecto de Apolo a sus sentimientos, porque lo único que entendió el latino fue "no estoy tan pirado como para intimar con el hijo de otro dios".

— No mola colega.

— Entonces, ¿hay un superviviente hay dentro? —preguntó Calipso y después miró a Apolo— Si está relacionado contigo, de verdad debe haber sido un logro.

Apolo gruñó y Leo se sintió impotente por no atreverse a llevarle la contraria a su novia.

Quiron simplemente abrió la puerta y entraron. Meg, quien había estado callada y cabizbaja, alzo la cabeza para ver al extraño. En seguida ahogó un jadeo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

El joven semidios que los escrutaba con unos brillantes e inhumanos ojos violetas, que no hacían más que ser acentuados por mechones de cabello caoba claro, podría ser la versión de carne y hueso de Melocotones, si no fuera porque era tan alto y delgado como Leo, no llevaba pañales y lucia una enorme sonrisa que infantilizaba aun más su cara de querubín y dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos hoyuelos sonrosados.

Apolo sintió su corazón en la garganta en cuanto esos ojos violetas se abrieron paso en su memoria: la familia Finedark. Un matrimonio muy agradable, con una hija de buenas caderas y andares sujerentes, pero al final había sido su hijo quien se había ganado la atención del dios del sol. Apolo no se enorgullecia de lo sucedido con ese mortal, había estado particularmente borracho y el chico fue particularmente joven... Su cuerpo de no sobrevivió al alumbramiento de Chris Finedark, uno de los hijos favoritos de Apolo... Ese chico a su frente tenía el mismo rostro aniñado de Chris... quien si se paraba a pensarlo ya debía ser un adulto ahora.

El semidios querubin parecía tener problemas para permanecer sentado, porque de la rapidez con la que se levantó el sofá entero volcó y no dejo de alternar su peso de un pié a otro con una brusquedad que en él resultaba adorable. Ah, hiperactividad, eres una amante de semidioses cruel.

— Jovenes, Apolo —nombró Quiron—. Este es Eric, hijo de...

Antes de que el centauro pudiese terminar las presentaciones, el chico llegó a su límite de paciencia y con los brazos extendidos se lanzó sobre un impactado Leo y lo apresó en un abrazo de oso.

— ¡ABUELO! —proclamó restregando una de sus mejillas con las del latino.

— ¡Hey, colega, espacio personal! —suplicó Leo mientras Calipso reía.

—... Eros. Eric —el centauro le llamó la atención—, Apolo es el otro.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó el nombrado antes de soltar al hijo de Hefesto y ponerse frente al dios humanizado— ¡Hola, abuelo!

— Hola —el ex dios estaba perplejo. ¡No podía creer que el mismo dios que le había maldecido sin amor por toda la eternidad, había tenido descendencia con uno de sus hijos!—. ¿Cúantos años tienes?

En si, Eric era una joya tan valiosa como el hijo de un grande, no solo por ser un semidios de nivel 2 vivo, si no por ser el primer hijo mortal que Eros tenía en siglos, al menos del que se tenía constancia. _Siglos._ El Dios del amor no predicaba su poder con el ejemplo, precisamente.

— ¡Trece, los cumplí el 14 de febrero! —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Y no era para más, cuando eres un semidios de nivel 2 sobrevivir esos años es todo un logro.

— Otro como Piper —se quejó Leo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— La tía Piper me prometió que celebrariamos nuestros cumpleaños juntos —Eric se veía francamente feliz por ello, sin darse cuenta de la molestia de Leo.

— Nunca se entristece ni se asusta por nada, creedme, los Stoll han intendado encontrarle un punto flaco.

— Me gustan los hermanos gemelos, son como dos partes distintas de una misma persona y es una monada.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho por Eric.

— Sí, así fue como los espantó —comentó Quiron—. Un satiro de practicas sintió su alto nivel de poder y lo encontró en un orfanato de Boston... tratando de darle amor a una furia.

— ¡Me llamó cariño! —se defendió Eric haciendo un adorable puchero. Y Meg suspiró.

Leo no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarlo. Una furia y un semidios sería una historia de amor superventas.

— Amo su inocencia... —susurró sin poderlo evitar entre dientes.

— Tan tonto como su abuelo —comentó Calipso, también entre dientes y el ex dios frunció el ceño.

Pero entonces Meg pateó "discretamente" a la ex inmortal por su comentario, la cual la asesinó con la mirada, mientras Apolo le sonrió a su pequeña prima y amiga agradeciéndole sin palabras. Aunque no pondría la mano en el fuego por saber si lo estaba defendiendo a él o al nuevo hallazgo por el que era obvio que se había flechado (jaja, hijo de Cupido, flechado, amaba su sentido del humor, era tan genial). _Cualquiera mejor que Percy Jackson_... Genial, y ahora pensaba como Hades. Odiaba su humanidad y detestaba haberse convertido en una esponja. ¡Las buenas canciones deberían ser la única cosa que se le pegase en el cerebro!

Se fijo mejor en Eric. A Apolo le costaba muchísimo reconocer algún rasgo del monstruo que era Eros en su adorable hijo, aunque exudaba la misma aura que su abuela Afrodita, hasta él mismo en su estado podía notarlo con claridad. Ese chico debía verse como todo un bocadito cinco estrellas para todo monstruo. Era un milagro que hubiera llegado vivo al Campamento Mestizo. Esperaba que ese satiro que lo encontró se hubiera ganado por lo menos sus cuernos por tremenda hazaña.

"Por suerte para él salió a mi rama de la familia" —pensó el ex dios del sol.

Quiron suspiró ante el comentario de su campista más reciente, negando con la cabeza.

— Te lo he dicho ya varias veces, Eric. Cuando una furia te llama cariño _no_ es bueno.

El puchero del semidios del amor se hizo mayor.

— Era mi primera furia —se excusó avergonzado.

— Bueno, pero llendo al punto —acabó interrumpiendo Apolo de forma abrupta, de repente asustado porque Eric acababa de poner la misma mirada de cachorrillo falsa que el mismo ponía cuando tenía su edad, allá por la Antigua Grecia, pues veía que esta vez no podía contar con Meg, demasiado ocupada babeando con su nieto—. ¿Por qué era tan importante que le conociéramos?

Semidioses entraban y salían continuamente del Campamento y todos estaban emparentados con todos, solo se daba la alarma cuando alguno desaparecía, entonces todos sacaban las armas, pero nada más que eso. Los hijos de Afrodita eran los que menos trabajo daban, nunca se presentaban "voluntarios" para misiones suicidas, ni para los "inocentes y seguros" juegos del Campamento, tampoco nadie los elegía. Demasiado ocupados montando escenitas todo el tiempo como para siquiera pensar en derramar su sangre, perder algún diente o incluso su vida por el bien común, aka lo que a Zeus le venía en gana (como se notaba que la sabiduría de "muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver" no había llegado hasta ellos. O eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que cuando morias por los dioses, tu cadáver no quedaba precisamente para exposición). Apolo supuso que Eric entraba dentro de esa categoría.

— Es una orden directa de Zeus, Apolo —contestó Quiron, en un tono de voz que sacaba a relucir un enorme "lo siento"—. Quiere que seas tú quien se encargue de Eric hasta que recuperes tu divinidad, o hasta que él llegue a su madurez, o hasta que muera, o hasta que mueras tú, o que muramos todos, lo que suceda primero.

Apolo se quedó mirando a Quiron y luego a Eric con cara de poquer, mientras Calipso suspiró hastiada y Meg podría pegar saltos de alegría.

— ¿Sabes qué su padre me odia, verdad? —le recordó a Quiron. Y eso de "me odia" se quedaba corto— Y que en cuanto se entere de que estoy cerca de su hijo me clavara flechas incluso donde no brilla el sol.

Quiron no tenía nada con lo que rebatir esa afirmación. Por lo menos Eros no tenía el poder de infectar sus flechas con enfermedades, pero sabía que eso no consolaria a su viejo amigo.

— Yo... Lo siento de verdad, Apolo —¡al menos alguien se disculpaba por su mala suerte!

Ya podía ver a su padre Zeus sentado en su trono de oro. "Sí, hijo, solo deseo verte sufrir de las maneras mas ridículas, hasta la nada gloriosa muerte que te espera. ¡Pero oye, al menos Quiron te ha dicho lo siento!"

— ¡Lo pasaremos genial juntos, abuelo! —exclamó Eric, sus ojos violetas brillosos. No se le podía culpar, después de pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo en un orfanato, siendo diana de 100 puntos para diferentes monstruos del averno, ahora tenía una familia famosa, incestuosamente enrevesada y enorme. ¡Ah, y por poco me olvido de suicida!

— ¿Y para cuándo decías que los romanos tenían pensado invadirnos de nuevo? —preguntó Apolo con ironia, pasando olímpicamente del querubin de cabello caoba, sacando a relucir sus "muy altas" esperanzas de victoria. Algo que parecía que se haría costumbre en él.


End file.
